coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8090 (25th March 2013)
Plot Alison offers to leave Kirsty's dad and move in with her to help with Ruby. Kirsty's thrilled until Alison adds the proviso that in exchange Kirsty must come clean to the police and admit to all her lies. Kirsty leaves in a filthy mood telling Alison that she's no longer welcome at No.9. Dev confronts Stella, Karl, Gloria and Jason, furious with them for pointing the finger at Sunita. Dev suggests that Stella started the fire herself but quickly regrets his outburst and apologises. Tyrone's trial continues. Dr Carter takes the witness box and suggests that Kirsty was being abused by Tyrone but couldn't bring herself to tell anyone. With Stella's backing, Gloria asks Karl to move in with them at No.13. Karl's delighted whilst Jason's unimpressed. Sylvia brings her new friends from the One o'clock Club back to the café. Stan Whitmore explains that his sons are serving in Afghanistan and offers round his brownies (hash cakes). Kirsty arrives home and is furious to find Sally there. She throws her out pointing out how she helped Tyrone to kidnap Ruby not so long ago. Jason tells the police his suspicions about Karl and how he reckons he started the Rovers' fire. The police question Karl about the fire. Having spent the afternoon in the bistro drowning his sorrows, Chesney hammers on the door of No.6 demanding to see Joseph. Realising that he's drunk, Katy refuses to let him in. Kirk guides Chesney away. Julie calls at No.9 and apologises to Kirsty for leaving Ruby with Sally. Kirsty sees red and turning her fury on Julie, smashes a cup against the wall. Julie's shocked. Julie voices her worries to Brian telling him how she's seen a violent side to Kirsty and wonders if Tyrone's been telling the truth all along. Stella and Gloria are angry with Jason for reporting Karl to the police. Tyrone's barrister does his best to lift his mood, but Tyrone's downcast, convinced that he's going to be found guilty. Cast Regular cast *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain Guest cast *Defence Barrister - Ben Onwukwe *Prosecution Barrister - Lucy Robinson *Alison Soames - Dawn Hope *DS Willets - James Quinn *DC Leslie - Syreeta Kumar *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor *Stan Whitmore - David Williams Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield Crown Court - Court room, interview room and exterior *Weatherfield General - Room 1 and waiting area Notes *This is the last episode in which more than one character from Episode 1 (9th December 1960) appears. *Location recording for Weatherfield Crown Court was conducted at the old Town Hall and Magistrate's Court on Bexley Square, Salford. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Dev confronts Stella and suggests she started the fire herself, while Jason tells the police he suspects Karl is the culprit; and a drunk Chesney demands to see Joseph. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,950,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2013 episodes